HELP!
by LOTRgirl
Summary: Harry is kicked out of the dursleys and SNAPE sends him a present! Where will he go? will he live long enough to see his 5th year? The Twins have New inventions!R&R!!
1. Snape?

A Cali Narhim  
  
This is a strange tale. I'm bored so time to WRITE! "WAKE UP!" aunt Petunia screeched, pounding on Harry's door. "We don't have all day, now GET UP!" "Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry grumbled, rolling out of bed. He wasn't enjoying his vacation, as usual. He would usually to go to Mrs. Figg's house, but she hadn't been seen all summer. Uncle Vernon thinks she's dead.I wouldn't doubt it, she was pretty old. As Harry descended the stairs he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "Where's that BOY, I need my TEA!" "I'm right here uncle Vernon." He bluntly replied, getting the tea bags out. Petunia had started telling Vernon about the latest gossip, when There came a knock at the door. "OH that's right, I invited Marge over. Dudley, go answer the door while Harry goes."Vernon paused, waiting for Harry to finish his statement. "My room, pretending I don't exist, like usual." Harry grumbled, quickly rushing toward the stairs. After he was safely in his room, Harry lifted the loose floorboards revealing his Birthday presents. He lifted Sirius' gift. Only Sirius would buy me an Animageous book. Thank GOD Mrs. Weasley baked me a large cake this year. What's that? He thought, lifting a package that was lying on his bed. "'Mr. Potter'" he read aloud, "'Your mother left this in my possession when they went into hiding. She wanted you to have it on your seventeenth Birthday. Sincerely, Severus Snape.' SNAPE sent me a present?!" He set the box on his bed and carefully started unwrapping it. Whoa! 


	2. the gifts

At first, Harry was worried that Snape had sent him an exploding message, but as he read the note, he remembered that Snape was a spy. As he opened the present, he thought, why would my mother give this stuff for SNAPE to take care of?  
  
He quickly dismissed the thought and turned his attention ot the objects inside the box. The first object he saw was a large green book. "'The prophecies of the heirs' by Cassandra Gryffindor" Harry said, sliding his fingers over the smooth gold lettering. He rested that carefully on the bed and picked out another item.  
  
This one was a small, red, box. He opened it and stared. Are these promise rings? Well this one is." He thought, lifting up the larger of the rings. He replaced the ring and set the box down on the book.  
  
TAPP! A pebble hit Harry's window. What was THAT? He thought, watching the pebbles getting bigger, and bigger. I'd better open the window before they break it. He walked over to the window and quickly opened it.  
  
WHAM! A chicken-egg sized rock hit Harry on the left eye, breaking his glasses.  
  
"Opps. Sorry there Harry! Didn't mean to hit ya!" one of the strangers said.  
  
"W-who's there?" Harry said straining to make out the strange shapes in a big mass of blurr. ( harry cant see correctly without his glasses. Foreshadow.)  
  
"Fred and George" They said, raising their voices. Harry remembered he was still at the Dursleys.  
  
"SHH! What are you doing here?" He asked, picking up his glasses and fixing them. (with his wand of course!)  
  
"We wanted our birthday present memorable. So hold on." Fred stated clearly, "Wingardrium Leviosa!" I wonder what they're sending. Harry thought putting his glasses on. Slowly he saw Fred raising a large black dog off the ground.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry shouted joyfully.  
  
"We'd better be off!" George said, raising an old hat. "Do ya like it? We made it ourselves!" the next second the were gone, and VeRnon was pounding up the stairs saying, "Dudley m'boy, you left the tv on!"  
  
Vernon started angrily unlocking Harry's door. Can Harry hide all that stuff, and Sirius before Vernon catches him?! REVIEW!!!!!! 


	3. hideout

Harry quickly pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He laid it over all of the presents, carefully covering all parts. He had to persuade Sirius (in dog form) to hide under the bed. Just as Sirius got under the bed, VeRnon had unlocked the door and pushed it open.  
  
"What's going on in here BOY?" Vernon growled, stepping into the room. "Marge thinks your dead. That's the only way I could get her to come over, after the incident last year. You Better Keep quiet. OR ELSE!" He was about to leave when Harry spoke.  
  
"You know Uncle Vernon," He said, stepping in front of him. "My Godfather wouldn't like how you're treating me." Vernon went a pale-purple color.  
  
"I won't tolerate this.this.BLACKMAIL!" He said, raising his voice. "I want you out of this house by MORNING!" at this, Vernon turned and left the room. Harry was shocked at first. Than he realized that he'd never have to tolerate the DURSLEY'S again. He quickly shut the door, and began packing. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` At the burrow "Do you think the Dursley's will let Harry come over this year? He's 15 now ya know." Ginny Weasley said at the breakfast table.  
  
"Of course they will Ginny." Fred and George said, smiling maliciously. Mr. Weasley heard them and rushed over.  
  
"What did you do to those people THIS time?" She asked angrily. The twins went pale.  
  
"Nothing mum. We just gave Harry a birthday present." Fred said quickly. "We took Snuffles over there." (He had to say snuffles because Fudge was there that morning) Mrs. Weasley gave them a happy/loving look and gave them more waffles.  
  
"Who's snuffles?" Fudge asked, shoving a large piece of waffle in his mouth. Ron looked worriedly over at Fred.  
  
"Oh, Harry's favorite dog. Snuffles has been a stray for years, so we figured Harry'd like 'im." George replied calmly. Ron gave him a satisfied look and went back to eating. "Oh, hey Ron." George continued, "I invited Hermione to come over earlier."  
  
"H-how m-much earlier? She was supposed to come tomorrow." Ron said, bright red. Fred laughed.  
  
"In two hours. You'd better go get ready now, you still have to clean your room." Bill said, starting to laugh harder than the twins. Everyone, including Mrs. Weasly, laughed at the sight of Ron rushing upstairs in a red blurr.  
``1`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sirius and Harry went through the rest of Snapes gift. At the bottom they found a cherry wood box, it was covered in dust. Tears swelled in Sirius' eyes as Harry wiped the dust off. 'Lily' was finely carved on the top. Harry tried to open it but he couldn't.  
  
"It wont open that easily Harry." Sirius said, wiping the moisture off his eyes. "I made it that way. It was a gift to your mother on her wedding day. There's a special Key to it. And.it's buried."  
  
"Where? Where's it buried Sirius?" Harry asked, exited. Sirius turned toward the window.  
  
"AH, Remus, here you are." Sirius smiled, hugging his friend. "We have to go back."  
  
"Yes, Sirius. It, unfortunately, it is time to go back." Remus said, looking at the ground. Harry was confused.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked, facing them. They wouldn't tell him, they would only tell him to pack everything. Sirius shrunk all the luggage and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Arabella's house is the closest to us." Remus said, opening the window. One by one, the jumped out, quietly landing on the grass. They quickly walked to Mrs. Figgs house. She was waiting at the door, a small pot of floo powder in her hand.  
  
"Hurry up you three. You don't have much time." She said showing them to the study.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked, grabbing a handful of floo powder. Arabella looked at him.  
  
"Sirius will tell you later. Make sure, Sirius, that he doesn't leave there until school starts. He can invite some friends but that's IT." She sternly said. One by one they left. 


	4. home sweet home

Harry was surprised when he saw where they had flooed to. A dusty old inn? What are we doing here? We can't hide here.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we aren't staying here. This is the closest place to our hideout that is on the floo network." Sirius said, looking at Harry's expression. They quickly left the inn and Sirius led them up a large hill. Harry noticed in the distance a small house type object. It was around midnight when they arrived at their hideout. Harry gasped as he saw the name on the gate. He had finally returned to Godric's Hollow.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Ginny was impatiently waiting for any sign of Pig. She had sent him with a letter for Harry, if he could FIND Harry. THERE Pig is! I hope he found Harry. She thought, opening her window. Pig quickly flew in the window, still carrying Ginny's letter. Fred and George came into Ginny's room, laughing. She quickly stuffed the letter down her shirt, They'd never let me live this down if they read this letter, She thought.  
  
"Hey Ginny, We just tried our newest invention on Percey. You should SEE him!" Fred said, because George was rolling on the floor, laughing.  
  
"Oh NO! What'd you do THIS time?" She said racing to Percey's room. She slammed his door open and gaped. She started cracking up. Percy had turned into what he was concentrating most on. a report. He was his report on leaking cauldrons. One of his hands was a giant quill; the other was an inkbottle.  
  
"You'd better change him back before mum sees." She said, turning around to the person that had walked in behind her. Ginny stopped laughing suddenly. Her mother was standing beside her with wide eyes. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Harry walked slowly in the door of his new and old home. The first thing he noticed was that there were pictures of every shape and kind, of his family and friends, cluttering the walls of the hall. It was like a whole other world; a world of people he didn't know but they knew him. Well of course there were lots of people like that in the wizarding world because he was 'the boy-who-lived'.  
  
"How about a trip down memory lane?" Remus said, approaching Harry. He (Harry) nodded, a 'tour' of memory lane would be nice.  
  
He walked around the hollow with Remus, who was blurting out his memories of everything. Finally they reached the bedrooms. They passed three doors because they were guest bedrooms. Finally they reached one that was labeled 'Lily and James' in colorful lettering. Harry carefully opened the door and walked in. Layers of dust moved with his every step. He walked over to the bed and wiped off the layers of dust. He chuckled, Gryffindor colors with snitches. It made sense because his parents were IN Gryffindor house, and his dad played Quiddich for them (like harry does now, they're both seekers). He noticed may pictures of his parents, his parents and him, and the maurauders and him. He left the room silently, thinking about what he just saw. He went to the next room, his. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` "FRED! GEORGE! GET IN HERE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, with a bright red, puffy face. The twins ran to Percy's room, they skidded to a halt and went pale seeing their mom. "You change him back this INSTANT!"  
  
"W-w-we c-cant mum." George said quietly, "I-It wears of whenever you want it to. with a minimum of an hour." Fred and George started snickering when he looked at Percy.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" Mrs. Weasley growled, turning around. Not even SHE could help not laughing at the sight. Ginny was confused.Wha.. she thought turning around, she muffled her laugh as she sped out of the room. 


	5. Letter

"Ron! RON!" Ginny yelled, bursting into her brother's room. He and Hermione were on his bed, discussing their summer homework.  
  
"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked, looking up, a look of urgency on his face.  
  
"Come. see. Percy." she said, sniggering.  
  
"Oh, I thought it was something important." He said, looking back at his homework. Hermione slapped his arm.  
  
"RON! Come on." She said, rising, and pulling Ron to Percy's room with her. When she saw Percy, she froze.  
  
"Fred, did you do that?" Ron asked, holding his laughter in.  
  
"It's NOT funny RON!" Hermione said, slapping his arm again. "Would you like it if YOU were turned.{Snigger}.such a.{snigger}.funny." she fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Percy yelled, "It's not funny! My idiotic brothers turned me into a.a."  
  
"Correction, Percy, we gave you a midye caramel." George said, smiling.  
  
"A What?" Ron asked.  
  
"A midye caramel," Fred added, smiling, "It turns you into an object that you're thinking about. And since you were doing your leaky cauldron report, it turned you into a leaky cauldron."  
  
"That's tie dye. It changes color all the time." George added, sniggering. "It doesn't wear off for an hour."  
  
"Nome duty NOW!" Mrs. Weasley growled. The twins groaned.  
  
"I told you we should have sent some to Harry." Fred groaned, following George out the door.  
  
"We'd better get back to our homework." Hermione said, pulling Ron out of the room.  
  
"Sorry Perce." Ginny said, taking a picture of Percy. "Harry would LOVE to see this." She ran back to her room. "Nice room, eh? Kind of dusty, but in a while we'll get rid of that." Sirius said, as Harry walked in his room. Layers of dust covered the room. He looked around, and noticed a large picture of many people.  
  
"Wow, Is that my family?" Harry asked, looking at the picture.  
  
"Yes, There is your mum's family on the left, and your dad's on the right, and you in the middle." They were quiet for a few minutes as Harry intently looked over the picture.  
  
"They seem nice." He finally said, "We'd better clean up. First, I want to send a letter to my friends." He went to his bag, and pulled out a parchment.  
  
Hey guy's, How are you? I'm finally home now. Ask your parents if you can come over here. Send the letter back with Heidwig. Cant write long incase the letter is intercepted. Tell the twins I can't wait to see their Midye Caramel in action! -Harry Harry quickly tied the letter to Heidwig's leg, and sent her off. He turned to Sirius, "Ok, let's get cleaning." "Ron, Hermione, Fred, George; COME HERE!" Ginny yelled, Heidwig on her shoulder. 


End file.
